cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ciastkoo/Najdziwniejsze kreskówki Cartoon Network
Hej wszystkim! Zainspirowany wczorajszą dyskusją na czacie o Nim z Atomówek oraz gdybaniem, co takiego mogli spożywać twórcy naszych ulubionych seriali podczas ich realizacji, postanowiłem napisać swoje własne opinie na temat najdziwniejszych kreskówek historii Cartoon Network. Zaczynamy :D 7. miejsce: Johnny Bravo Johnny Bravo, istny macho i seks-bomba... przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje. Jest to dorosły mężczyzna, który marzy co rusz o znalezieniu sobie pięknej dziewczyny. Mieszka z kochającą mamusią i od czasu do czasu wychodzi na miasto, by którąś z eleganckich dam poderwać. Oczywiście czyni to w zupełnie idiotyczny, prostacki i nieskuteczny sposób, zwracając się do niej "paniusia", "lalunia", czy zapraszając prostolinijnie "na małe bara-bara". Facet jest także metroseksualistą: uwielbia samego siebie i co chwilę dba o sylwetkę oraz swoją fryzurę, bez skrupułów przypominając sobie lub ludziom wokół, jaki to on nie jest gorący, seksowny, przystojny czy Bóg wie co jeszcze. Pasowałby do bohaterów "Słonecznego Patrolu". W skrócie: jedna z najbardziej zboczonych kreskówek, jakie dane mi było poznać. center|Daj Johnny'emu odpowiednie buty, a podbije świat. 6. miejsce: Ed, Edd i Eddy Zwyczajnie kultowe Edki to niczego sobie kreska z dużą dawką humoru. Nie zmienia to faktu, że ze względu na Eda (chłopa potrafiącego zjeść całe pudełko płatków, zjeżdżalnię oraz własne łóżko), musiała się tu po prostu pojawić. Jest to chyba najpopularniejsza "głupia postać" w kreskówkach Cartoon Network. Dobitne teksty jak "zjedź na mydle", "skoro marchewka jest zdrowa, pewnie nigdy nie chorowała", "Ed na świni", "jestem dzięciołem", "jestem Ed... twardy jak makaron", "na imię mam... eee... jestem Ed", czy też "1 + 1 = 1 na 7" już na zawsze zapadną wszystkim w pamięć. center|Życzę smacznego! 5. miejsce: Atomówki right|Co tu komentować...left|Sport to zdrowie266px|left|Z czego on się tak cieszy? Atomówki same w sobie wydają się być normalną i jakby porządną kreskówką, którą można puścić każdemu przedstawicielowi różnej kategorii wiekowej. Wydają się. Schemat niszczą niemalże wszystkie odcinki z Nim, uosobieniem zła i szatanem we wcieleniu transwestyty, od czasu do czasu ćwiczącego aerobik lub pływającego w wannie z żółtą, plastikową kaczuszką. Cóż takiego On ma na swoim koncie? Dużo, i nie bez powodu jego imienia nikt nie zna. On wkracza do koszmarów Atomówek i każdą z nich wystawia na ciężką próbę, całkowicie zarządzając ich mrocznymi wytworami wyobraźni. On zmienia nastawienie wszystkich mieszkańców Townsville do Bójki, Bajki i Brawurki, przez co całe miasto zamierza się ich pozbyć. On przenosi się w czasie o pięćdziesiąt lat, hipnotyzuje innych, manipuluje, zmienia niebo w piekielną czerwień, gotuje naleśniki Profesorowi... praktycznie mógłby zrobić wszystko, tylko że mu się zapewne wcale nie chce. Walka z Atomówkami to swego rodzaju dla niego rozrywka. Cóż, szatan lubi zaszaleć. Lubuje także w zamienianiu się w jakiegoś wielkiego szkodnika, słodkiego motylka lub demona ze szczypcami, rogami i lśniącą klatką piersiową... Ciekawostką jest jeszcze jego głos, który raz brzmi jak wycie rozzłoszczonego diabła, a raz jak sopran w operze. Czy coś jeszcze? No cóż, na Nim ta kreskówka się nie kończy. Pozostają nam jeszcze takie mroczne odcinki jak klątwa magika, który wstaje z grobu; walka Atomówek z władcą karaluchów, które opętały całe Townsville; atak świata przez kosmiczne brokuły. Ciekawe, czy Atomówki pobiły już rekord w ilości walk i brutalnych scen między bohaterami. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby większość tzw. "kresek akcji" było od nich daleko w tyle. center|Przeczytaliście już prawie połowę tekstu! :O 4. miejsce: Jam Łasica Jam Łasica jest kreskówką zasadniczo połączoną z Krową i Kurczakiem (podobnie jak Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy ze Złem w potrawce), jednak tutaj zamiast Krowy i Kurczaka mamy inteligentnego Łasicę z bezmózgim Pawianem, chodzącym na co dzień z wystającym czerwonym tyłkiem. Czerwony występuje tutaj równie często jak w Krowie i Kurczaku, lecz mi się rola w tym serialu podobała bardziej. Miał bardziej rozbudowaną osobowość i szedł w parze z tą dwójką bohaterów (przybrało to bardziej komedyjny charakter). Nadmienię jeszcze, że obydwa te seriale są utrzymane w konwencji, że cała reszta świata to całkowici idioci (co bardziej widać w Krowie i Kurczaku, gdzie np. szkoła to wylęgarnia kompletnych debili, łącznie z nauczycielami). 3. miejsce: Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy right|Savoir-vivre nigdy nie ginie left|200px|Wspaniała dwójka Kreskówka ta nie jest głupia, wręcz przeciwnie, uznaję ją za niezwykle inteligentną. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że jest bardzo mroczna, momentalnie psychodeliczna (choć mnie jakoś nigdy nie przeraziła, w przeciwieństwie do Chojraka chociażby czy nawet Atomówek). Jest tu historia dwóch dzieci z sąsiedztwa: Billy'ego i Mandy, którzy przypadkowo spotykają Mrocznego Żniwiarza, czyli po prostu Śmierć. Mandy jest apodyktyczną i ponurą dziewczyną w słodkim ubranku, marzącą o nieograniczonej władzy (w którymś odcinku została sama jedyna na świecie i jej się to niezwykle spodobało), natomiast Billy to kolejny kreskówkowy idiota, naiwny chłopiec, uzależniony od dłubania sobie w nosie. Ponury, bo tak zwany jest żniwiarz, przegrywa zakład z dziećmi i zgodnie z umową staje się ich przyjaciółmi (choć wcale tego nie chce). Od tego czasu stara się być zwyczajnym obywatelem miasta Endsville. Odcinki skupiają się między innymi na wycieczkach do nawiedzonych chałup, piekła, cmentarzy czy do siedziby czasu, w którym są klepsydry każdych ludzkich istnień; każdy ma swój indywidualny okres trwania swego losu. Bohaterowie przypadkowo potrafią się bawić tymi klepsydrami, co powoduje, że np. ojciec Billy'ego umiera pod koniec odcinka, krztusząc się popcornem. Taki happy end. 2. miejsce: Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies right|Konkurencja Magdy Gessler Dla mnie już sam fakt, że ta kreskówka mogłaby być pokazywana dzieciom, wydaje się być co najmniej dziwny. Przyznam szczerze, że tę kreskówkę polubiłem dopiero od około 7. roku życia (dziś jest jedną z moich ulubionych), wcześniej starałem się omijać ją szerokim łukiem. Co było tego powodem, w sumie już nie pamiętam. Czy była zbyt straszna? Czy była zbyt dziwna? A może po prostu niezrozumiała? Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Chojrak, tchórzliwy pies, porzucony za młodu został przygarnięty przez Muriel, która mieszkała na farmie ze swoim mężem, Eustachym Motyką. W ich rodzinnym miasteczku grasują straszydła. Tylko Chojrak może uchronić swoją przerażoną rodzinę. Oto opis całej fabuły, który poznajemy już w czołówce serialu. Wynika z niego, że fabuła kreskówki jest śmiesznie prosta, a nawet przyjemna. Pozory jednak mylą. Tak zwane Nigdzie (cóż za nazwa dla miejscowości) nachodzą bowiem nie żadne straszydła rodem ze Scooby'ego Doo czy Atomówek, ale prawdziwe koszmary z horrorów: kosmici, potwory, patologiczni ludzie, seryjni mordercy, psychopaci, zombie, okultyści czy nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Serial, owszem, jest bardzo ciepły w odbiorze, nie zmienia to faktu, że niektóre sceny są po prostu, łagodnie to określając: nienormalne. Mamy do czynienia zarówno z czerwonym kotem prowadzącym hotel pełen pająków, świnią - kierownikiem baru fastfood, który mógłby przygotowywać hamburgery z ludzkiego mięsa, fryzjerem z wiecznie psychodelicznym otwartym uśmiechem jak banan, mumią rzucającą klątwy różnej maści, reżyserem - żywym trupem, gadającym karaluchem czy syjamskimi bliźniaczkami, które wciągają niczego nieświadome kobiety do wnętrza swojego dywanu (!). Oliwy do ognia dodaje jeszcze kompletna bezradność mieszkańców miasta, a widz musi oglądać zmagania Chojraka, które nie zawsze są takie proste, jakby się mogło wydawać... Dla mnie osobiście jedną z najbardziej mrożących krew w żyłach scen był moment, w którym Chojrak był w nawiedzonym domu i otwierał przeróżne drzwi, za którymi czyhały na niego niby niewinne zabawy animacją. Ten kto oglądał kreskówkę tę, wie, co mam na myśli. Nastroju dodaje często apokaliptyczna, groźna wręcz ścieżka dźwiękowa. Urocze, doprawdy. center|Tu opisu nie będzie 1. miejsce: Krowa i Kurczak right|Tańczymy labada Krowa i Kurczak to serial obyczajowy opowiadający o przygodach dwójki rodzeństwa, Krowy i Kurczaka. Już pierwsze zdanie nasuwa myśl: WTF?. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, ta kreskówka to kwintesencja absurdu, ułomności i wszystkich innych dziwactw razem wziętych. Tak, Krowa i Kurczak to rodzeństwo i nie są to żadne śmieszne imiona dla chłopca czy dziewczynki, to prawdziwe zwierzęta. Ich rodzicami są nogi ojca i matki (są oni przecięci na pół, a ich twarze pojawiają się jedynie raz w serialu, ukryte w jakiejś szafie). Co jeszcze ciekawego? Krowa jest tak naprawdę Super-Krową, bohaterką, ratującą od czasu do czasu swojego brata z opałów. Ich zmagania łączone są ze spotkaniami z Czerwonym, przybierającego różne postacie. Jest to dosłownie czerwona istota, niby diabeł, paradujący bez bielizny i skaczący sobie na pośladkach. Zdarza mu się być lekarzem, gwiazdą filmową, kaleką, diabłem (w swej czystej postaci), prowadzącym show w telewizji, autostopowiczem, sprzedawcą i wiele więcej. Otrzymuje wówczas takie cudowne nazwiska jak: Doktor Gołodupiec, Baron von Gatek Nie Noszę, Walter Dżinsy precz, Ivan Majty Bez lub profesor Dupstein. Dialog, który akurat mi został w pamięci, oddający sens całej fabuły: – Dokąd jedziesz, wędrowcze? – Do... domu. – O! To zupełnie tam, gdzie my! Gratulacje dla Davida Feissa, twórcy tej kreskówki, za dotarcie na podium! PS Na końcu chciałbym jeszcze wspomnieć o zakazanym odcinku Krowy i Kurczaka – już parę kreskówek miało takie zakazane odcinki, np. Laboratorium Dextera (z powodu licznych wulgaryzmów i chamstwa bohaterów) czy Atomówki (nawiązania do komunizmu, do których Amerykanie mają szalone uczulenie), ale Krowa i Kurczak ze swoim odcinkiem pt. "Buffalo Gals" bije wszystkie inne na głowę. Krowa zaprzyjaźnia się w nim z gangiem motocyklistek. Odcinek wręcz kipi (homo)seksualnymi nawiązaniami; więcej nie śmiem dopowiadać. ---- Podsumowanie Nie od dziś wiadomo, że kreskówki nie są dla dzieci, dlatego niech żaden rodzic nie głosi na forach albo "w internetach", jak to jest oburzony bajkami (sic!), które ogląda swoje dziecko. Kreskówka to nie bajka, by była przyjemna, wartościowa i z morałem. Kreskówka ma bawić, a w jaki sposób, tu nie ma ograniczeń. Wszystkie z wyżej wymienionych seriali bardzo lubię i sobie cenię. Nie wiem jaka jest Wasza opinia na ten temat. Być może macie zupełnie inną hierarchię dziwnych kresek. Jeśli tak, podzielcie się nimi. ^^ Czytałem, że w wielu rankingach pojawia się m.in. Pora na przygodę!, Zwyczajny serial lub Wujcio Dobra Rada (premiera na polskim CNie już niedługo), jednakże ja nie oglądałem tych seriali na tyle, aby móc je jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę. Może kiedyś. Pozdrawiam! :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach